Mamodo Mystery Dungeon
by runvolcano
Summary: It's just a mixture of zatch bell and pokemon mystery dungeon. It follows the story of team thunder. ACCEPTING FAN TEAMS!
1. a new life

I will take any of your own team ideas, there's probally more than one of each type of mamodo. Just tell it to me like this…

Mamodo team name

Mamodo team members (at least two)

Then add the spells (at least two), what type of spells they have, and describe the members.

In Zoro's POV.

"Hey kid," a girl said, "I haven't got all day wake up!"

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"finally you're awake!" the girl said.

I was lying on a white bed and covered in bandages.

I was in the hospital.

"Me and Kyguron found you in a desert while on a mission." she said.

Kyguron must've been the guy with the dog mouth.

But who's this girl?

"By the way this guy next to me is Kyguron," I was right! "And I'm Tixarin."

Kyguron had a dog mouth, a backpack, orange curly hair, and was wearing pajamas.

Tixarin had a grey shirt on, with grey pants, she had pink thin hair.

"My name's Zoro," I said.

"So you can speak," Kyguron said. "Here's a reward…some candy!" HE put some candy on my arm.

"So how did you get so damaged in that desert?" Tixarin said.

Honestly I didn't know.

I opened my mouth and said, "I don't know."

"Well…I think I can get a little bit of memory back!" Tixarin said.

Tixarin rushed out of the room. "Don't go anywhere!" she said before vanishing.

About a minute later she came back with a red scarf and a picture of me in it.

"We found it in your pockets." She said while giving me the scarf and picture.

I had a blue coat on and some blue pants, I don't wear shoes or socks.

"So…do you remember anything yet?" Tixarin said with a big smile.

"No, I don't" I said.

"Oh…" Tixarin said with a saddened face.

"Wait a minute," Kyguron said, "Tixarin hand me that picture of Zo…Zornai."

The kid must've forgotten my name…it's good I didn't forget that.

That's when I noticed all three of us were six-year olds.

Tixarin handed Kyguron my picture.

"I…think I've seen this picture." Kyguron said.

"You're probably imagining it," Tixarin said, "now Zoro get some sleep and when you wake up you'll get a big surprise!" she said.

The two kids ran off saying goodbye to me.

A mission…what do they mean by that?

I ate Kyguron's candy and fell asleep.


	2. A tour of the town

I woke up and looked around.

Had my surprise come yet?

It looked dark outside.

"I can't sleep when I want to know something so badly." I said.

I tucked myself in the sheets again trying to fall asleep.

Eventually I got relaxed and fell asleep.

…

"Is he awake yet?" "I don't think so."

…

"Now?" "No not yet."

…

"ZZZ!" "Kyguron wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly.

I looked around noticing I wasn't in the hospital anymore.

"Oh no! See what you made me do Kyguron!" Tixarin yelled.

Before I got out of bed I watched Tixarin beat up Kyguron.

"I think that's enough. I don't want any blood stains on this floor," I said sitting on my bed. "Where am I anyway?"

Tixarin and Kyguron jumped on the bed.

"This is our rescue team's club base." Tixarin said spreading her arms out.

Tiny rocks covered the floor and there was a small lake in the very back.

We all jumped off of the bed.

"You get in your clothes," Tixarin said "Me and Kyguron will be waiting outside."

The two vanished in the sunlight.

So, Kyguron must wear those pajamas twenty-four, seven.

I got in a blue coat and some blue pants.

Then I noticed there were two other doors.

One on the left and one on the right.

The one on the right was yellow while the other door was gray.

I opened the grey one.

Inside was a blue bed, a T.V., and a clothes drawer.

This is obviously Tixarin's room.

Then I looked in the yellow door.

There was a big puppy dog clock, a T.V., and a brown bed.

On the bed was a Nintendo DS and next to I was a nintendogs case.

Kyguron's room.

I also noticed a rack of old newspapers.

I opened the door to the house.

"What took you so long, Zoro?" Kyguron asked.

"Never mid that! Let's go look at the town!" Tixarin said.

When we ran out of a gate I noticed a small mailbox.

The first thing we noticed was a small store.

"People that don't have mamodo powers work here," Tixarin said

"These two are the Korakkon brothers."

Both of them had sharp hair and fangs coming out of their mouths.

One was in a purple shirt the other was in green.

The green shirted on spoke up and said "I'm Kinoichi Korakkon."

Then the purple one spoke up "I'm Karichumi Korakkon."

Then they teamed up and both said, "We're the Korakkon brothers, we sell goods to people for pickets."

We left the store not buying anything and went across the path.

"This is Felony Bank," Tixarin said "I guess it's closed, I would've given you some of my pickets to you, Zoro."

"But what about me?" Kyguron said.

"Oh don't worry I'll give YOU enough money to live in a box." Tixarin said, annoyed.

"Why don't we go to the next place?" I said.

"This is Kydorshin's storage house." Tixarin said.

It was the biggest house I'd ever seen, but then again I lost my memory.

"Kydorshin's can keep all of your goods safe here, but money is for the Felony Bank." Tixarin said.

I learned about more places such as Mahicho's Dojo to the South of town, Washishi's guidance area North of town, and Pachukey's post office East of town.

"That's pretty much the whole town." Tixarin said.

"Hey where'd Kyguron go?" I asked.

"Probably at home, he's scared of the Pachukey's post office."

"Why?"

"Once he accidently got mailed off in a box, no one heard him so he got delivered to some desert. That's when we found you. You didn't wake up for a whole week. Finding Kyguron became a mission all of a sudden."

When Tixarin and I got to the base we noticed Kyguron standing near the mailbox.

"We've got a new mission!" Kyguron said waving a letter.

Kyguron opened the letter and read it out loud to us.

"whe wint loot a cime brihle mis rat…" Kyguron said.

"Give me the dang letter!" Tixarin yelled snatching the letter out of Kyguron's hands.

Tixarin mumbled something "Darn dog mouth can't read…" She said.

"Team lightning,

We want you to battle us at the nearby cave, also known as 'foreign cave,' at 01:30 P.M.,

We will not tell you our names.

Sincerely,

Reisa, Grazedo, and Yukii, Team Zeiku."

So Tixarin and Kyguron's team name is team lightning…

"Why is the team named team lightning?" I asked.

"Well, before we had a name we had a mission to save a kid from the top of a thunder cloud, we were only toddlers back then. We saved the kid and was called team lightning."

"So do you want to join our team Zoro?" Kyguron asked.

"Sure." I said.

"You better get going home now Zoro." Tixarin said.

"Huh?" I said.

"That's right your memory," Tixarin said "well then you can sleep in our living room."

"Okay then." I said.

After we practiced some spells at Mahicho's dojo, I went in my little stone bed and fell asleep.


	3. Team Zeiku

Writer's note: Sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been a little busy. I will (try) to update every weekend (Saturday or Sunday).

…

I open my eyes.

I look down and see a note.

"ZORO,

We're waiting outside."

I guess I should go outside.

I got dressed.

What time is it?

I look at the clock.

1:00 p.m.

Okay…wait the battle.

Finally!

I ran outside.

"Tixarin, Kyguron! We're gonna miss the battle!" I yelled.

"Battle? Ohyeah!" Tixarin said.

All three of us ran to foreign cave.

We looked around.

Where are those three?

No one was there except us.

The area was covered with frozen plants.

"So you decided to show." A girl said.

Walls shook, like the power of psychic-ness.

The walls exploded.

Out of the mist came three mamodo.

"My name is Reisa. I have psychic powers," The girl said.

My name is Grazedo! The flower mamodo," A boy said.

Woo! Flowers. Yeah…very painful.

"And my name is Yukii! I'm the extreme cold mamodo!" another guy said.

That must be team Zeiku…sigh.

"Ready team thunder," Tixarin said, "Let's fight to the end!"

Kyguron got ready to attack "Now to use my spell, PIKARIUDOSU!"

Kyguron dog tongue got longer, and bigger.

The tongue stuck out right next to Yukii.

The tongue slapped Yukii in the face several times.

"Darn it," Yukii said, "I've gotta use Jikeruzni."

Yukii lifted his arms.

Giant icicles came out of the ground and hit Kyguron's long tongue.

Kyguron's tongue got small again.

Tixarin also got ready to attack "Fine I'll use my first spell! Razorishu!"

Pink discs appeared in Tixarin's hands.

Tixarin threw several discs at Grazedo.

"Idiotic little discs!" Grazedo said.

Great…let's see what the flower guy can do.

"Rouzeirudo!" Grazedo yelled.

Thorns came out of his body and went straight through the discs.

Grazedo got ready to attack again "Rozeku!"

Petals wrapped around Tixarin.

The only things uncovered were her mouth and nose.

"Well? Zoro? Aren't you going to attack? No? Then I'll start." Reisa said.

Reisa stared at me "Aikudo!"

Reisa created a ball of purple energy and fired it at me.

I got hit, badly on the leg.

It was weak, but I'm not used to it.

I fell down.

"Let's finish them off," Reisa said "Kaizen Kayami."

A large fox came from behind her and jumped at me.

"Azeilia Giganzu." Grazedo said.

A large monster made of thorned vines came out to attack Tixarin.

"Finally," Yukii said "Frishimaido!" (you didn't say the name for his ultimate spell)

(so I made one up, heh heh)

A large ice hawk came out to attack Kyguron.

All three came toward us.

Tixarin was wrapped up into some vines.

Kyguron's mouth is bleeding.

It's up to me…

I got ready to fire "...urg…Zishurusiodu!"

A large bolt of lightning came out of my mouth and destroyed all three monsters.

But…how did I destroy all of them?

Reisa spoke up "Is that…your most powerful spell?"

I looked at her and said "No it's my first spell."

The three mamodo ran away in terror.

I unwrapped Tixarin.

When all three of us got back home we talked a little.

"I can't believe you beat those three!" Kyguron said.

Tixarin looked at me "Your spell must've been much more powerful than in yesterday's training."

We went back in the house and went to sleep.


	4. close to death

"So what was the battle like…?" a male figure said.

"Not good! One of the beat us with his first spell," Reisa said grunting from pain

"I took a direct hit…so I want your team to battle him!"

The shadowed figure looked at Reisa.

"How much?" he said.

"5 billion pickets."

"You drive a hard bargain my friend. Hanged by head or body?"

"Can I buy a berry?" I asked Kinoichi, the storeowner.

"For the new guy I'll get you the ripest berry in stock!" Kinoichi said.

"Thank you Kinoichi."

He handed me a berry.

My best way of describing it; brown, covered with bugs, and squishy.

Me, Tixarin, and Kyguron continued walking around town.

"Zoro, are you okay?" Tixarin asked.

"Just a headache, probably from our last battle." I said smiling.

We kept on walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Kyguron's found a great training area. I think we should practice there."

We kept walking until I tripped over something.

"Oops, sorry!" a strange boy said coming out of the shadows.

The boy had grey eyes, a black sleeveless shirt, and long, black pants.

On the right side of his neck was a dark sun tattoo.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Masumara." Masumara had a kind, yet devilish smile.

"Could you three help me find my two friends?" Masumara asked.

"Kyguron, Zoro, you guys go find the two I'll stay with Masumara." Tixarin said.

I left, running through mud and branches.

Kyguron steadily followed.

"DA-FLARE!" I heard Masumara yell.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Tixarin's scream!

"It's too late now…" a voice said dropping Tixarin from a tree.

He's quick!

Out of the darkness came three male figures.

One was Masumara!

"Oh no!" Kyguron yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"These three are number four of the top 5 ultimate teams!

These three are very deadly and love pain and suffering of others!

Menos has the power of pendulums! He can float, and is mute cause of a neck injury, but he talks through telepathy!

Then there's Chaos.

He's a rubber mamodo who always has his vest open.

Finally, the leader, Masumara. Masumara has a variety of spells, I know that at the least."

"How do you know this stuff, Kyguron?" I asked

"My newspapers." He replied.

Chaos looked at Kyguron "good job little boy…"

Chaos snickered a little "Masumara can act his own age whenever he wants."

Masumara ran up to me.

"Zoro!" Kyguron yelled.

Masumara hit me right in the stomach.

I fell on the ground.

His hit…it's more powerful than any mamodo I've seen.

"That's my Girune Metora," Masumara said, "I'm charged up for 10 minutes."

"Gomu gomu garon." Chaos said.

Chaos' arm turned into an axe.

Chaos' arm stretched towards Kyguron.

Kyguron jumped. The axe cut a tree down in one slice.

Argh! Headache!

"PENTALUMYOYO!" I heard a voice say.

Menos threw 10 yoyos shaped like stars toward me!

NYUGH! That punch has still got me tired out…at least I can stand.

All ten yoyos hit my right leg.

I fell to the ground…unable to move…I'm going to die here.

Z…Zishkazuma!

I started glowing…same as Kyguron…even Tixarin.

Our scratches, blood, and wounds all vanished.

Tixarin's eyes opened.

I could stand.

Kyguron…was never injured.

"Zoro, Kyguron…" Tixarin said.

I smiled "We'll tell you what happened later."

All three of us ran to that chopped down tree.

"Wait!" a familiar voice yelled.

All six of us looked around.

Behind of team las noches came a psychic fox creature, a large thorn monster, and a large ice hawk.

All three came toward team las noches members.

Chaos, Masumara, and Menos fell to the ground.

Three kids jumped out of a tree.

It was team Zeiku.

"I'm glad you could distract them…" Reisa said.

"Why did you help us?" I asked.

"We needed a team to distract las noches.

Now for beating them we'll get prize money.

Now I'm having a good day so I'll give half the money to you guys.

Team thunder gets 50,000 pickets," Reisa said.

"From now 'til much later, thunder and Zeiku are partners."

All six standing kids smiled.

Tixarin, Kyguron, and I all got home.

I didn't die after all!

I went to bed and fell asleep.

Team Zeiku isn't half bad…


	5. the first actual mission

"Zoro, wake up!" Kyguron's voice yelled.

"You jerk! Don't wake Zoro up!" Tixarin yelled back.

While Tixarin was choking Kyguron, I got out of bed.

"What is it, Kyguron?" I asked.

"We…got three…" Kyguron fainted.

Tixarin laughed "That's what you deserve Kyguron!"

I looked at her.

"Don't you think you did it a little…much, Tixarin?" I asked.

Tixarin looked at Kyguron.

"Oops," Tixarin said "Well, we got three letters."

Hopefully not a battle request.

I found out that Zeiku sent the pickets they said they'd deliver.

"What'll we use the pickets for?" I asked.

"We're gonna make some reconstruction," Tixarin said, reading the next letter.

"OH YEAH!" Tixarin yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What is it?" Kyguron asked.

Tixarin's yell made Kyguron regain consciousness!!!

Tixarin looked at us two.

"We've raised a rank!" Tixarin said.

"We have ranks?" I asked.

Kyguron looked at me.

"Yeah, we're G rank now.

We were H rank but the two battles promoted us.

Each team starts as H rank and try to go up to the legendary A-rank.

There's only one A-rank team in the world."

"Which team is that?" I asked.

"…" Kyguron sat there "I dunno."

"What are Zeiku and Noches' ranks?"

"Noches is B and Zeiku is E."

Wow Las Noches is B!

"What's the next letter?" Kyguron asked Tixarin.

Tixarin looked at the letter once more.

"It'll be our first mission with Zoro," She said

"The mission is to save some kids friend."

Tixarin showed us a picture of the missing boy.

The kid had red, messy hair, a red shirt, slightly pale skin, and had yellow eyes.

I think I see a red tail…NAH, that's just his shirt.

"The boy is in a group of unnamed mountains, but there's a map to get there from here." Tixarin said.

So, we all immediately left the clubhouse to get to those mountains.

We packed canteens, clothes, and some books.

"We're finally at the mountains." I said.

"Uh, Zoro, can I save my game first?" Kyguron asked playing his Nintendo DS.

I nodded.

This'll be a good opportunity to rest.

After about half an hour Kyguron finished.

"I'm gonna be a mamodo again after I beat Rayquaza!" Kyguron yelled.

Must be his game.

All three of us climbed up.

My hands and feet are bleeding.

Why do I never wear shoes or gloves?

Tixarin is in lead, then me, then Kyguron.

I grabbed on to a tiny rock.

SNAP!

The rock broke!

I quickly grabbed a different rock.

That was close…

We continued.

By the time we got up there we saw three kids.

One of them was the one who's missing.

The other two…I don't know who they are.

One was a girl who had short cropped purple hair, lavender skin, and red eyes.

Finally, there was a short, chubby boy, who had green hair, pale skin, and a black outfit.

"Tixarin, Zoro, be careful," Kyguron said "that girls' Miasma, who's spells are white spirit energy.

Then, the fat boy, is Blumaka Barrow, who has trick or treat spells."

Blumaka looked at Kyguron "Don't call me fat!" he yelled.

"Sorry," Kyguron said "The kid we were sent to get is Diablo Cimmaron, he has fire spells.

This was all a trap. This is team specter: rank D."

So it was all a trap…Ohno.

Diablo fired a blast of flaming spores from his hand.

Diablo must of said the spell earlier and charged it's power.

"Pikaridosu!" Kyguron yelled.

Kyguron's dog tounge came out of his mouth and got larger.

The tounge rapped around the flames.

Kyguron opened his tounge which was burnt.

"Guys, let me handle this," Tixarin said "I'm ashamed to call myself the leader if I don't really fight…"

Kyguron and I stepped back.

"If you get injured badly we'll go in for you." I said.

"No," She replied "I'll go by myself. RAZORISHU!"

20 crescent shaped disks came out of her hands.

10 in each hand.

Tixarin threw all her discs at Miasma.

"Trikor!" Blumaka yelled.

Blumaka aimed his hands towards the discs.

A beam of energy with a skull face came out of his hands, burning the discs to a crisp.

"RAZORIKURAGON!" Tixarin yelled.

Two large crescent shaped discs appeared in Tixarin's hands.

Tixarin threw the discs at Blumaka.

When the discs were going to him Kyguron and I yelled our first spells.

Blumaka and Diablo fainted when all three spells hit them.

"Dioga reikiruga…" Miasma said.

A white hawk of spit enegy zoomed towards me.

A giant beam from it's beak hit me.

I CAN'T MOVE!

"Razorealixch!" Tixarin yelled

5 discs appeared in Tixarin's right hand.

Tixarin threw the discs at me.

WHAT IS SHE DOING!?

"WHAT IS SHE DOING!?" Kyguron yelled.

Miasma laughed.

The discs hit my stomach.

The discs vanished along with all my wounds.

I got up.

My hands and feet even stopped bleeding.

"Good job." Miasma said.

Is she congratulating us?

"Team thunder, Reisa, and Specter, are now alliances." She said.

"You know Zeiku?" Tixarin asked.

Kyguron looked at her "Miasma and Reisa: Specter and Zeiku's leaders, are childhood friends."

Kyguron…THEY'RE STILL CHILDREN!

We tried to climb down but Kyguron fell.

We got back to the clubhouse.

I lied on my bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
